


Together Forever

by destiny335



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, homophonic comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of when James P. Sullivan first meets his best friend forever, Michael Wazowski, and the adventures they go through throughout the years. Through meeting as little tots, to bullies and school, these two unlikely best friends go through many obstacles but in the end, stay together forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Mike meet for the first time, it having to be fate.

_**Mike: Age 4 | James: Age 5**_

 

   It was a sunny day when the two boys first met. Their parents dropped them off at kindergarten, relieving the stress of being a parent for about three hours. The boys, who were part monster, didn't pay any attention to anyone else, both being in their own world.

   James, standing out with his blue tail and hair with pink polka dots and little horns sticking out of the mess you would call his hair, was watching a baby butterfly flutter around. On the other side of the field that the kindergartens were allowed to play in, was Michael Wazowski, or Mike for short. He had shocking green hair, his green-blue eyes complementing it immensely. He usually only showed one eye, preferably his right, covering his left eye with his fringe.

   Just like James, he was also staring at the butterfly, which fluttered in the middle of the field, entrancing both boys. It's like it was there just so Mike and James could meet by chance.

   And by chance they did. Both toddlers crawled and walked to the center of the field, wanting to see the butterfly closer. Neither noticed or even payed attention to the other boy wanting to sneak a peak at the butterfly.

   Mike was the first to get to the butterfly, being very determine to see the beautifulness that was the butterfly. He held his hand out, it landing lightly on his palm and tickling his skin. James, so focus on the butterfly, crawled over to Mike, mouth wide open in surprise.

   The two boys sat next to each other, both sticking their palm out to see which hand the butterfly went to. Whenever she landed on James' Palm, he giggled, making Mike giggle. Whenever she landed in Mike's palm, Mike was quiet, not wanting to scare it away and James look at it intensely, putting his face so close to the weird creature.

   The two toddlers spent the entire three hours outside with each other, either playing with the butterfly or with each other. They did take a snack break, but still sat with each other, happy they finally found a best friend.

   When it was time for their parents to get them, the two hugged each other goodbye, passing out once in their car seat.

   "I don't think I ever saw Mike smile as wide as he did today."

   "Same with James. Let's set up a play date some day. Here's my phone number."

   "I think Mike would like that. See you soon."

   "Goodbye for now."


	2. The Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's James and Mike's first day of first grade and they're excited, still being the best friends ever.

_**Mike: Age 5 | James: Age 6** _

 

   "JAMES!"

   "MIKEY!"

   The instant the two boys saw each other, they ran, hugging each other. You see, after their first meeting in kindergarten, they got closer, having play dates almost weekly. They got closer and immediately became the best of friends. Their mothers thought it was adorable and their fathers just chuckle along, happy that their sons are.

   "Guess what Jamie!"

   "What?"

   "Momma got me a new hat! See! See! It says MU!"

   "MU?"

   "Monsters University, where the best monsters go to learn." Mike says, buffing his small chest out. Suddenly, he was stumbling into James' chest, being pushed by a certain monster named Johnny Worthington III.

   "You? A monster? That's funny Wazowski. You're not even a full monster. You still have some _human_ blood in you."

   Mike was a sensitive soul, so the fact that Johnny commented on his dream tore him apart. He could feel the tears slowly build up and he guess so did James, since James was seething.

   "Don't talk to Mikey like that! Leave us alone Johnny!"

   Johnny, not enjoying that someone was standing up to him, thought of a new tactic.

   "Why are you even hanging out with him Sullivan? You should be _my_ friend, not _his_." He gritted out.

   "Because I don't like meanies. Let's go Mikey!"

   James, not waiting for an answer, grabs Mike's hand and drags him to their classroom, not caring what anyone thought.

   "He's right Jamie." Mike said that so quietly that James had to strain his ears to hear it.

   "You should be friends with him, not me."

   And with that, Mike walked into the classroom, leaving a lonely James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Grade = Year One


	3. The Unbreakable Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Along with the duo, Randall becomes their friend and Johnny is still a bully.

_**Mike: Age 7 | James: Age 8** _

 

   It's been two years since the incident with Johnny and Mike and James were still best friends. After the incident occurred, James perked him right back up, telling him they were going to be best friends forever and even got Mike to laugh while he was at it.

   Now, they were in the third grade and as James put it, "We are officially men.", which Mike disagreed to immediately. Along with still being close, they added another person to their duo.

   Randall Boggs, another victim of Johnny's bullying. With his huge purple glasses that barely fit his face and also being part human and part monster, he was an easy target for the hypocritical monster (I say hypocritical because Johnny is part human too).

   "What's up losers." Johnny plunked himself right next to James at the lunch table, smirking his big smirk. Both Mike and Randal groaned, waiting for more insults thrown their way, while James was glaring at Johnny.

   "Why are you sitting next to me Johnny?"

   "Aren't I allowed to sit next to my best friend?"

   "I'm not your best friend. Chip Goff is. So yes, you can sit next to your best friend. But you can't sit next to me." And with that statement, James turned back to his actual best friends, starting a conversation and ignoring a seething Johnny.

   "Whatever." The third grader said, mad that he didn't get his way.

   "Way to go James!"

   "Thank Randall."

   "Good job Jamie." Mike said quietly, already growing up to be a pretty shy child.

   "Thanks Mikey." James had a huge grin on his face, staring at his best friend since kindergarten. The two shared a kind of chemistry that no one else could possibly measure up to.

   "Let's get back to class. Last one there is a dirty human sock!" And with that, the three best friends ran, all laughing and enjoying themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Grade = Year Three


	4. The New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys ends up in a new school, but the students are so nice there.

_**Mike: Age 9 | James: Age 10** _

 

   The two monster human hybrids were finally in fifth grade and for some reason, their parents transferred them to a new school. It was a private school and Mike loved it, happy he didn't see Johnny anymore. Unlucky for James, he hated it, especially because of the stupid uniforms.

   It was the first day of their new school, and Mike was bouncing from foot to foot, excitement radiating off of him. James was slightly happy, just because his best friend seemed so ecstatic. He tried to be happy, just for Mike, but he got bad vibes from this school.

   "Can you believe it Jamie! A new school means a new start!"

   Mike quickly grabbed James hand, tugging him to the entrance.

   This was a normal thing for the best friends, holding hands and all. No one has made a comment of it, so they did it.

   Suddenly, Mike gasped. "James! You aren't wearing the proper shoes! You can't wear sneakers." James just sighed, giving his friend a small smile.

   "Calm down Mikey. It's just shoes."

   "Still." He said, pouting.

   "Oh look guys! It's a couple of fags."

   Both Mike and James turned around, seeing a couple of monsters point at them and snicker. The two boys knew the word that they were called was offensive, so they immediately got defensive.

   "Excuse me?" James said calmly, not wanting Mike to get scared of him.

   "You heard me. You two are a couple of f-"

   "Mr. O'Growlahan. That is not a proper way to speak to a student. Go to the principal's office and we will talk about your punishment there."

   The boy, his last name being O'Growlahan, walked behind the teacher, head down in shame.

   "Maybe this won't be so great after all. I think I rather have Johnny than that guy. At least Johnny wasn't _this_ rude."

   James just nodded his head, agreeing.

   "You wanna ditch?"

   "You know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth Grade = Year Five


	5. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Sulley are back with the kids from their old school and Sulley may realize his feelings for Mike.

_**Mike: Age 11 | James: Age 12** _

 

   James and Mike were now in seventh grade, back with the students from their earlier years.

   The two were in a "stage" where they dress like total bums. James had on a orange hoodie, the sleeves cut off which were pair with blue skinny jeans and matching orange flip flops. Mike, on the other hand, had on a green plaid sweater and a lighter green vest on top of that. He also was wearing baggy brown pants and mud green converse on. Another new thing about Mike was that he had glasses. They were wire frame and he hated them.

   "Ugh. Seventh grade." James said dully.

   "Perk up a bit Jamie. It's been two years since we were in that dreaded private school."

   "You, at first, liked that 'dreaded private school'." James said teasingly, putting quotation marks around dreaded private school.

   "Oh shove off Sulley."

   "Sulley?"

   "Yeah. It's just a nickname for your last name. I won't call you it if-"

   "No, it's okay. I like that nickname."

   "Okay. You ready to see everyone again?"

   "Honestly? Not really."

   "Oh don't worry! You got me buddy!"

   "Yep. You and your dorky glasses." James said, flicking Mike's glasses. He had a small smile on his face, loving to see his best friend blush.

   "Leave my glasses alone. They are perfectly fine."

   "Didn't say they weren't." James said distractingly, too busy staring at all of Mike's features he never noticed before, like his green-blue eyes, and how his green hair spiked out of control in all of the right places and how he has a cute little dimple on the right side of his mouth.

   While James was just staring at Mike like a creep, but an adorable one nonetheless, Mike was staring at James, wondering if his best friend was okay. "Uh, you okay up there?" Mike said, tapping the boy's forehead.

   James, finally getting his head out of the clouds, just shook his head, smiling. "Great. I'm great. Let's get to class now." He grabbed Mike's hand, enjoying the warmth it brought, and dragged him to the entrance of the school, excited and hopping from foot to foot.

   "So now you're the one excited for school, eh?" James turned his head to the right, seeing Mike smirk. _Oh god, his smirk. Wait, where did that thought come from? Weird._

   "I guess I am."

   The two stepped through the archway, finally making there way to the cafeteria which is where they get their schedule. "I'll meet up with you soon. Then we can compare out schedules."

   "Okay Sulley. I'll see you soon." The two parted ways, excited but also not having their hopes up too high.

   Once the two finally found their way back to each other, they held up their sheets of paper, comparing classes and everything.

   "So the only classes we don't have together is Monster History and How To Scare Children 101. Oh man, those are the most boring classes though!" James said, sulking.

   Mike nudged his side with his elbow, giving his best friend a smile. "It'll be okay buddy. At least we get to see each other the rest of the day."

   "I guess you're right."

   "Of course I am! Now, let's go! I want to meet our homeroom teacher!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seventh Grade = Year Seven


	6. The Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freshman year and James finally accepted his crush on Mike.

_**Mike: Age 13 | James: Age 14** _

 

   "Freshman year." James said excitedly, looking at the high school he will be attending at. He looked down, seeing his best friend since kindergarten, looking a bit nervous.

   Ever since puberty hit the two boys, it was obvious that James was going to be taller than Mike by more than a couple of inches. "Don't look so nervous Mikey. It's just high school."

   Mike just glared at him, crossing his arms and pouting. "Easy for you to say. You're freakishly tall while I'm short. At least I got contacts by now."

   Since the seventh grade, Mike was able to convince his parents to allow him to not have his glasses, thankfully avoiding one thing to be bullied about. Though, he was on the short side, not helping his case when it came to bullies, but he did have his Jamie to protect him.

   "Don't worry Mikey. Everything will be okay." James, loving the feel of Mike's hand in his own, dragged him to the different booths that were trying to get new students to join their club. By now, James has accepted his "little" crush on Mike, but not daring to tell the green hair boy.

   "So, what club are you thinking of joining?" James asked, wanting to be in the same club as Mike.

   "Something academic, I know that." Well, there goes James wish.

   "Really? I was thinking maybe football." The young monster has been wanting to play since he's been young, hoping he could share his passion with his best friend.

   "Oh. Well you can do that. I'll make sure to come to each game and cheer for you the loudest if that makes it better."

   And it certainly did for the young James Sullivan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ninth Grade = Year Nine


	7. The Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after

_**Mike: Age 17 | James: Age 18** _

 

   It was senior year and James finally came out as gay. Mike supported him greatly, along with his family and teammates. You heard that right. Teammates.

   When James signed up for football, he actually made the team, first starting out as just being benched, but the more he progressed and worked harder, the more he was recognized for his hard work. He was now quarterback and he even had his own blue and lighter blue leather jacket. Another perk that came with being a football player was that he got to see Mike in his jerseys or jacket. Even though he came out, he never told Mike of his crush on him, just telling him that he liked a certain guy. Mike was curious to know who it was, but never dug too deep, making James thank his lucky stars.

   Along with James making it on the football team, Mike made himself James' personal coach, helping him train for the upcoming seasons and games.

   The two were as close as ever, nothing coming in between them, though there were a few obstacles. One being when Mike got a girlfriend at one point. Her name was Celia Mae, and she was a quiet girl… well when you first met her. The closer you got, the bossier and more hot-headed she became. She was always suspicious that Mike was cheating on her when in reality, he was entirely fateful. Whenever they got in an argument, she played the innocent one, hiding behind her curtain of purple hair and acting as if Mike was yelling at her for no reason. Several times James tried to get him out of the relationship, noticing it becoming worse and every time, Mike said no. Well, that was until she said something that made him go overboard.

  _"It's either me or him Mike. You can't have the both of us. James or me. And just remember, if you pick him, I am **never** talking to you again."_

_Mike just stared at the woman as if she was crazy. She is asking him choose between her or his best friend since being a tot. Well, his answer was quite easy._

_"Well then I guess it was nice knowing you Celia. I hope the door hits you on the way out." And with that, he walked away from her. Walking away from a relationship that was just reaching to toxic._

_"How **dare** you Wazowski! Don't you dare walk away from me!" Her shrill voice was nothing but an echo to the boy, walking straight into the comforting hug of his best friend._

_"Let's go home and watch some cartoons with ice cream."_

_"I would like that."_

   After that, Mike never got in another relationship, terrified a repeat will happen, which made James happy cause Mike is his and only his.

   Another obstacle the pair has faced was Johnny. Johnny as in the young boy who used to bully Mike and Randall when they were in elementary school. The weird thing was, when the two boys came back from that stupid private school, he just stopped the bullying. He was nice to everyone he came across and you didn't see a sneer once on his face. It terrified Mike and James, to be honest. But what surprised them the most was when he started hitting on James. He usually sent little flirty pickup lines notes to James during class, winking at him once he received it. When James got the first one, he thought it was a prank, but Johnny was dead serious.

   He started hanging around James and Mike a lot, always standing in between them, just talking to James and making sure Mike and James didn't get too close. To say Mike or James didn't like it was the understatement of the century.

   On several occasions, he asked James out, whether it was to the movies or to a party that was happening on a Friday. He was trying a bit took hard, but either way, James wasn't interested, telling him so over and over again.

   It was junior year when he finally stopped pining for James' attention and realize what he had. Johnny has somehow became friends with Randall at one point in high school, and it was quite obvious Randall liked him. The two got together a couple months into the school year, and Mike and James haven't seen the two happier ever since.

   "You know, Randall's good for Johnny."

   At the moment, Mike had his head resting on James' shoulder, the two peacefully underneath a tree. It was a free period and the two decided to just sit down and talk, away from a whole lot of drama.

   "I think they are good for each other. Randall shows Johnny the introvert way of life. How to be quiet and enjoy a good book and just being in the company of someone you love. While Johnny shows Randall how to live in the moment, it being the gift the gods presented us. He showed him how to get out of his shell and just be with him. They are both good in their own way as well as flawed but their flaws and perfections balance the other one out." When James finished his mini rant, Mike just stared at him.

   "Holy poop, that was beautiful. Where did that come from?"

   "My heart I guess. Look Mikey, there's something I need to tell you."

   James looked up at the sky for a second, praying for a bit of courage before turning to Mike, prepared to make his declaration of love to the boy who stole his heart.

   Just as he was about to speak, he felt something else on his lips. They were a bit chap, but nevertheless perfect. He instantly closed his eyes, knowing what was happening. Confuse but knowing.

   Mike threaded his fingers through James' natural blue hair with pink tinges hear and there, loving how soft it felt.

   James, enjoying the feeling, gave out a throaty groan, pulling away to one, breath, and two, so they don't get in trouble.

   "If I have said that sentence a couple years back, would that be the same reaction?" Mike just giggled at James' cuteness, bringing him back to a mind blowing kiss.

   "Maybe."

   The two best friends just stared in each other's eyes, both content and in the loving embrace of their true love and soulmate. It was all perfect and they were destine to be together forever.

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twelfth Grade = Year Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
